ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice (TV Series)
Justice is an upcoming American animated television series. The series design is hardly similar to Bruce Timm's design. This series burrow elements from the classic DC Universe, the New 52, Teen Titans (2003 TV Series), the DC Animated Universe, the DC Universe Animated Original Movies, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Young Justice, the Arrowverse, and the DC Extended Universe. This series will airs on Netflix. Most of the episodes' running time are 22-27 minutes. Synopsis When the world is threatened by the forces of evil, the Justice League formed together to fight the forces of evil. They would get new members later on in the series. Characters Justice League ' '''Founding Members ' * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Bruce Wayne/Batman * Princess Diana of Themyscira/Prince/Wonder Woman * Hal Jordon/Green Lantern * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Victor Stone/Cyborg * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Mahunter/John Jones 'Future Members ' 'Justice Society ' 'Justice League International ' 'Justice League Dark ' 'Justice League Elite ' 'Justice Legion Alpha ' 'Justice League United ' '''Justice Guild of America Teen Titans ' '''Titans East ' 'Titans West ' 'Titans North ' '''Titans South Team Titans Young Justice ' '''Green Lantern Corps ' 'Justice League 3000 ' '''Legion of Superheroes Bat Family ' '''Alliance ' 'All-Star Squadron ' 'Legends of Tomorrow ' 'Outsiders ' 'Doom Patrol ' 'Dial H for Heroes ' 'Freedom Fighters ' 'Challenges of the Unknown ' 'Birds of Prey ' 'Extreme Justice ' 'Marvel Family ' 'Metal Men ' 'Rocket Red Brigade ' 'Human Defense Corps ' 'Sentinels of Magic ' 'Blue Lantern Corps ' 'Pink Lantern Corps ' 'White Lantern Corps ' 'Suicide Squad/Task Force X ' 'Other Heroes ' 'Injustice League ' 'Team 1 ' * Alexander "Lex" Luthor * Joker * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Thaal Sinestro * Leonard Snat/Captain Cold * Black Manta * S'kaa M'axx/White Manhunter * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke * Arthur Light/Dr. Light * Amazo 'Team 2 ' * '''Team 3 * Team 4 ' * '''Team 5 ' * '''Team 6 * Team 7 ''' * '''Team 8 * Injustice Gang ' '''Injustice Society ' 'Anti-Justice League ' 'Crime Syndicate of America ' 'Royal Flush Gang ' 'Kobra ' 'Legion of Doom ' 'Rogues ' 'Brotherhood of Evil ' 'Terrible Trio ' 'League of Assassins ' 'Secret Six ' 'Super Society of Super Villains ' 'Awesome Threesome ' 'Masters of Disaster ' 'Villainy Inc. ' 'Terror Titans ' 'Darkseid's Elite ' 'Elite ' 'Red Lantern Corps ' 'Black Lantern Corps ' 'Sinestro Corps ' 'H.I.V.E. ' 'Fearsome Five ' 'Dark Nemesis ' 'Deep Nine ' 'Batman Revenge Squad ' 'Black Dragon Society ' 'Fatal Five ' 'Demolition Team ' 'Superman Revenge Squad ' 'Justice Lords ' 'Madmen ' 'Onslaught ' 'Hangmen ' 'Carde ' 'Robot Renegades ' '''Other Villains Voice Actors * Adam Baldwin * Adrian Pasdar * Andrew Kishino * Amy Acker * Amy Adams * Amber Heard * Ashleigh Ball * Antje Traue * Ayelet Zurer * Alexander Pollinsky * Andy Serkis * Arif S. Kitchen * Alan Tudky * Arnold Vosloo * Ben Affleck * Brandon Spink * Bumper Robinson * Bill Fagerbakke * Brian Blooms * Benjamin Diskin * Bruce Greenwood * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2019-2020): ' '''Season 2 (2020-2021): ' 'Season 3 (2021-2022): ' 'Season 4 (2022-2023): ' 'Season 5 (2023): ' 'Season 6 (2024-2025): ' 'Season 7 (2025-2026): ' 'Season 8 (2026-2027): ' '''Season 9 (2027-2028):